Truth or Dare
by jennesus
Summary: "You bacame mine the moment our lips touched, Naru.." [NaruxFemSasu(Shizuku)]
1. Chapter 1

**NaruxFemSasu(Shizuku)**

**First fan fiction story. Don't like, don't read.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto series. I do hope you all get what a FAN FICTION is.**

**I apologize if I sound rude.**

**Truth or Dare? Ch.1: Truth**

"_You became mine the moment our lips touched, Naru.."_

**Afternoon..**

The bell rang meaning it's time to go home.

"You're all dismissed." Iruka said to his class then walked out of the classroom.

Students hurriedly went out of the classroom, excited to go home after a whole day's torture—_lessons._

All students were gone except for Naruto Uzumaki and Shizuku Uchiha.

Naruto was about to go out when Shizuku spoke.

"Hey, you."

Naruto abruptly stopped then turned around to face the Uchiha. "M-me?"

Shizuku stopped the urge to roll her eyes. "Yes, of course."

"Oh, what do you want from me then?"

Shizuku pulled out an empty bottle. "Let's play Spin the Bottle."

Naruto grinned. "Okay!"

Too bad for Naruto, he didn't notice the small blush on Shizuku's pale face.

They sat on the floor near the window.

"Ready?" Shizuku asked.

"Yep!"

Shizuku spun the bottle. The bottle after spinning pointed towards Naruto.

"Truth or dare?" Shizuku said, smirking at Naruto.

Naruto pondered on this. _'Should I choose truth or dare? If I choose truth, hmm..Well, I'll just try it.'_

"Truth or DARE." This time, Shizuku stressed dare.

Naruto shivered. _'Scary!' _"Alright, alright! Truth!"

She arched an eyebrow. "Okay then. Come here." She pats the space to her left, prompting Naruto to come over.

"Huh? Why should I?"

She sighed. "Just. Come. Here."

"No!"

Shizuku shrugged. "You said it."

"So what's the question?" He asked eagerly.

Shizuku took a deep breath then after a while, she asked him. "Who's your crush?"

Naruto blushed furiously. He didn't expect this question! Especially from his crush!

**A/N: Shizuku is the name I used for female Sasuke, and in this story, instead of Naruto having a crush on Sakura, I made Shizuku(female Sasuke) his crush. Please do know that this story does not follow the Naruto series' plot. If you do not like it don't even bother to continue read the next chapter because it may just be a waste of your time. Again, I apologize if I seem rude.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dare

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Naruto series. I do hope you all get what a FAN FICTION is. I apologize if I sound rude.**

**XXXX**

**For Kaelin, the first reader who spent time to put a review(which I greatly appreciated) thank you.**

** Kaelin: "I cant get just 1 thing. Why it marked as Sakura H. & Sasuke U.?" - My bad! It's a mistake! I made Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto as this stories' characters(with the thought of team 7's members of the Naruto series) but it seems that Naruto wasn't included so maybe that's why you were confused. Sorry 'bout that. But now, I changed it. It's now Naruto U. & Sasuke U. Thank you for reviewing and pointing out the problem! V^_^V**

**XXXX**

**Truth or Dare Ch.02: Dare**

"_**You became mine the moment our lips touched, Naru.."**_

**XXXX**

"So, who's your crush?" Shizuku asked staring at Naruto, not even once taking her eyes off of him.

Naruto blushed furiously. He didn't expect this question especially from his crush!

"A-ah..I Do-don't have a… cu-cu-crush!" He stuttered while crossing his arms in childish manner.

Shizuku's left brow arched. _'Stutter +blush +crossed arms +avoiding eye contact, just like a tsundere =denying or lying."_ A smirk formed on her pink lips. She knows Naruto is lying but just let it go. If he doesn't want to answer her question, then it's fine with her. There is still one option left and that is _"Dare"._

"Okay then, if you say so.. But."

"But?" Naruto looked at her, prompting for her to continue.

"Since you didn't answer the Truth question, I'll give you a chance but it will be DARE this time." The smirk never left Shizuku's face.

"Dare huh? I'm on!" Naruto placed his hands forward down on the classroom's wooden floor.

"This time, you'll have to comply and do as I say, got it?"

Naruto nodded.

Shizuku fought hard to suppress the giggle. _'Let's see if you're brave enough to do the Dare thing..' _She cleared her throat then urged Naruto to come forward. "Come here."

This time, it was Naruto's turn to arch a brow. _'I have a bad feeling 'bout this but I'll do this! I'm Naruto after all!'_

"Now come here Naruto." She said softly, putting on a small smile.

Naruto obeyed despite feeling his heart's rapid beating.

"Now, Do as I say alright?"

He nodded.

She stared in his deep blue eyes then slowly; her eyes went to his lips then back into his eyes again then blushed.

"Wha-what?" His cheeks turned pink.

Without blinking her eyes, she spoke. "Kiss me."

Without thinking Naruto blurted out. "SURE! Wai-WHAT?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Kiss Me

**To war sage and Arcnavy, thank you for your reviews, I really appreciated your reviews :)**

** war sage in response to his review on chapter 2: thanks :)**

** Arcnavy: I apologize if the chapters are short because I only write what comes to my mind and my ideas are limited. And my tip to wash out your stress: eat ice cream :D**

**To my readers: Just don't expect much of this story or me. I'm just a highschool girl who is moody and likes to watch anime, play DDtank 3.6 and eat. I apologize for any mistake like grammar or typo error.**

XXXXX

Ch.3: Kiss Me

"Kiss me." Shizuku said.

Naruto was red as beet root, forgetting to breath. "K-kiss?! You, kiss you?!" He can't believe what she just said!

"Yes, so kiss me."

"Th-that's too much for a dare, ya know!"

Arching her left eyebrow, she said, "Are you backing away now? I thought I had you agreed to do as I dare you, Naruto?"

"N-no! I-it's not like that! It's just that..." He lowered his head to hide his blushing cheeks.

"It's just that?"

_'I-I'm too shy...' _ He looked up and faced her. His eyes slowly went down and stopped his gaze on her lips. _'Kiss her...' _A voice whispered to him. He gulped.

_'Ah! Stupid me! Maybe she just wants me to kiss her cheek, not her lips! Afterall, why would she even let me kiss her on the lips?! I'm just an orphan! I'm a kid who does not belong to any of Konoha's clans! Stupid, stupid Naruto!' _He mentally scolded himself and then he realized something. _'Wait! She didn't even said to kiss her on the lips, right? Ooooh! I'm so stupid! I'm an idiot! Assuming to kiss her on the lips! Stupid! Idiot!'_

"Earth to Naruto!" Shizuku waved her hand in front of Naruto.

"Ah..Eh.."

"What?"

"It's just that..." He quickly thought for a reason and blurted out, "I-I'm too young for this! And besides, the only girl I'll ever kiss is my...My wife! Yeah! My wife!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah!" He folded his arms in front of his chest and looked away, his face still red.

"So you can't do it then? I thought you're a person who doesn't go back on his words?"

"F-fine! I-I'll kiss you!"

What he didn't know, She was rejoicing inside. She even blushed slightly.

"Ahem. Then what are you waiting for? Kiss me, **now."**

"I'll kiss you on the cheek then!"

"Who said cheek?"

"Eh?"

"I meant for you to **kiss me on the lips,** Naruto."

Naruto didn't move an inch. He was dumbfounded. _'Have I heard her right?' _"P-pardon?"

"I said, **kiss me on the lips. Pe**riod."

He didn't move. He was shocked! His heart raced. "B-b-but..."

Shizuku cleared her throat. Her option left is to blackmail him. "If you won't kiss me, I'll tell Iruka-sensei you were the one who hung his brief on the door's kno-"

"O-okay, okay! I'll do as you say!"

"Good." she paused for a second and said, "Uzumaki Naruto, I dare you to kiss me."

With that, Naruto inhaled and exhaled, though his blush didn't dissapear. He moved forward and placed his hands firmly on the wooden floor for support.

Slowly, his face was getting near every second and Shizuku saw him close his eyes. _'This is it.' _She then closed her eyes and awaited Naruto's lips.

Naruto inhaled Shizuku's scent. He thought her scent was nice and...intoxicating. He thought, _'Dream come true.' _as Shizuku's breath brushed his lips.

Naruto held his breath.

_'Our lips will touch any second now and I can't wait.' _Shizuku thought and leaned in closer, closing her eyes.

Their lips touched and Naruto felt like there were fireworks in the background. He has this wierd feeling and he can't put a name on it or even explain what he's feeling. All he knows is that it's really... Warm.

Shizuku thought, _'Heaven...'_

Both students lost track of time and didn't know for how long they stayed like that. After some time, the huge demand for air made both of them separate.

Naruto panted heavily with a flushed face. Shizuku, while panting was slightly blushing but unnoticed by Naruto.

Just then, they heard something fall and when they turned to look at what it was, they saw Iruka standing there at the doorway gaping with his class record and books lie on the wooden floor.

Naruto gasped. "S-Sensei!"

**Cutted Scene3**

Naruto faced Shizuku and with a quick peck on her lips, he said, "Done!"

Naruto saw her, as what he can describe, 'pouted'.

Shizuku complained, "That's not a kiss, Naruto. I said kiss, not peck."

He blushed. "But it's a kiss! A kiss!"

"No, it's not, so you have to do it again, only this time it will not be a peck."

"Peck and kiss, whatever! They're the same!"

"No, they're not."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Kiss me, Naruto Uzumaki." Her voice held authority. "You dare defy me, I shall rape you."

Naruto gasped. "Y-you can't do that!"

"Yes, I can. So hurry up and kiss me!"

"A-alright!"

And with that, Naruto and Shizuku's lips touched.

XXXXX

**There! :3 I'm finally done writing chapter 3 v^_^v I hope that you liked this chapter :)**

**P.S.**

**I want to thank you all for reading this story. It might not mean much to you, but to me, it means a lot and I really appreciate you all reading this story, et cetera.**

**By the way, thank you to the following users:**

**yandy1609, BookLover4Ever, maru101, avatar1215, naruto15spy, SeiryuNoAme, war sage, Deathgeass, Arcnavy, Ookami no Kurayami, Alicedavidhatter, dark-feel, Welsh Black, azeroth15, MirageKing, CzarAndrew :) I interpret your actions as 'support'. Thank you very much guys! :) **


End file.
